Taismo Holidays
by Movor77
Summary: Tails and Cosmo celebrates the holidays. But Cosmo tends to celebrate it her way.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiii Tails." Cosmo said in a seductive voice. "Cosmo why are staring at me like that?" Tails asked with a nervous look on his face. "You know its Valentines Day right." Cosmo said. "Yeah." said Tails. " Well I was thinking that we may need to spend alot more time with each other, my way." Cosmo said as she started walking toward Tails. " Wha ... Wha.. What do mean." Tails said as he started walking backwards. A few minutes later Tails tripped on a book and fell backwards and started crawling back until he was cornered. " So Tails are you being shy and nervous at the same time." Cosmo said as she crouched down and sat on Tails lap. " Yes." Tails said but he was silinced by Cosmo's index finger. " I think can help you out with that." Cosmo said as she leaned back and pulled her skirt up revealing her vigina. " Oh man what am I going to do." Tails thought. Cosmo soon then pulled her dress off her entire body. Their was nothing on except her skin. With out hesitation she leaned foward very slowly as Tails leaned his head back. As Tails' head backed into a corner Cosmo was in her position and kissed Tails. She kissed him for a long time and let go of kissing and positioned her vigina over Tails' penis. Then she droped her body very slowly, and a couple of seconds later Tails' penis was inside of Cosmo's vigina. Cosmo soon then thrusted herself so she and Tails' could reach both of their climax 15 minutes Tails and Cosmo came at the same time. Cosmo soon then got off of Tails' lap. " That was heavenly. " Cosmo said while breathing heavily. A couple of minutes Tails tried to get up but failed, because Cosmo placed her hand on his chest and started rubbing it. " Do you think we need to go for round 2 " Cosmo said with seductive smile. Tails soon then came up with an idea and placed in action. " Cosmo I got to use restroom." Tails said looking like he really needs to go. Cosmo bought it told him he can go. As soon as Tails gained enough energy to run or fly he smiled. " Tails why are you smiling? " Cosmo asked with a corious look on her face. As soon she asked that question she was about to get ans wer. " EVERY FOX FOR HIMSELF! " Tails said aloud while running out the door to get outside. Cosmo soon then used her vine technices and grabed Tails. As the vines were pulling Tails toward Cosmo, she looked at him with a smirk on her face. " Trying to get away from me huh. " Cosmo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmo pops out of no where whearing a Witch costume and yells boo. Tails jumps and breaths heavily. "Cosmo you scared me half to death." Tails said while trying to breath. "I'm sorry Tails, that reminds me what are you going to dress as?" Cosmo askedout curiosity. "It''s a secret." Tails said with sly face.

9:00 p.m.

Cosmo, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shade, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Vanilla, and Team Chaotix was there and they celbrating Halloween at Cream and Vanilla's House. Five minutes later Cosmo soon then began to worry about Tails."Hi Cosmo." Cream said. Cosmo looks to her left to see Cream in a Cat costume and Cheese in an angel chao costume. "Hi, Cream." Cosmo said with a smile. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Cosmo said while getting up to answer the door. When she opened the door she shcked to see a doll that looked just like her, at her height, but had and antena on its forehead and a phyco grin . "Uhhhhh guys." Cosmo said to get everyones attention, and then they all came in the room to Cosmo and the Cosmo Doll. The males was in a fighting position and was ready to fight until the Cosmo Doll reavled its self to be Tails. "Tails!" Cosmo exclaimed. "I knew I would suprise look on your face." Tails said with a smirk. The party went on for an hour and thirty minutes, then everyone left.

10:45 p.m.

As soon as Cosmo and Tails went home and went upstairs to go to bed Cosmo soon then looked at Tails with a seductive smile. When Tails turned around he was pushed on the bed, then Cosmo got on top of him and removed her amulet. "So Tails, how about I suprise you." Tails got nervous while he was watching Cosmo removing her dress. He soon thought of something that could help him out. "Cosmo, why are you doing this." Tails aksed in a nerves way. "I have three reasons why (A) You didn't tell me what you were going to be. (B) You scared me. and (C) This for revenge back." Cosmo said with a lustful face while she was positioned her pussy on top of his eracted member. She sat on Tails causing to place Tails member inside of her pussy. Cosm thrusted her body her body up 'n' down then foward 'n' back till they finally came. Cosmo got off of Tails while they were both breathing heavily. Till then they both fell asleep.


End file.
